Pecados
by Lady Murder
Summary: E, sem perceberem, eles passaram por todos eles. -RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART- MinatoxKakashi, categoria homo, fanart 09.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Kakashi é do Minato, fato. (e do Obito também, mas essa não é uma fic deles 8D)

**-x-**

**Esta fic foi betada por **_**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**_

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Concurso de Fanarts das Morangos**

-**x-**

**Pecados  
**_**E, sem perceber, eles passaram por todos eles.**_

**-x-**

_Depressa._

_Foi como tudo ocorreu._

_Loucura.  
Foi como tudo começou.  
_

_Morte.  
Foi como tudo terminou._

_Mas nada estaria esquecido. Tudo ainda estava preservado na cabeça dele. Tudo._

_Principalmente os pecados. _

**Primeiro, a Avareza.**

Tudo começara em uma grande loucura. Uma loucura que consumia os dois e que não parava.

E logo veio o pecado.

Para Kakashi, o primeiro foi a avareza.

Kakashi sabia que avareza é o medo de perder algo que possui. Ele conhecia bem esse pecado.

Desde o primeiro momento. O primeiro olhar. O primeiro beijo. Desde o começo, Kakashi já tinha medo de perder Minato.

Minato já era seu. Kakashi já o possuía. E perdê-lo já era algo como a ruína para Kakashi.

Seja para a Morte. Seja para Kushina. Seja para o filho que ela esperava. Kakashi não queria perdê-lo de jeito nenhum.

E esse medo da perda o possuía cada vez mais. O assolava.

O assolava assim como a Gula assolava Minato.

**Segundo, a Gula.**

Minato não sabia exatamente o porquê de isso ter começado, só sabia que começou e como começou.

Tudo havia começado com seu pecado.

A Gula.

Minato sabia que a gula representa o desejo insaciável do ser humano de ter sempre mais do que já tem e precisa. E ele tinha esse desejo.

Ele sabia que tinha uma mulher maravilhosa. Ele sabia que teria um filho maravilhoso. Ele sabia que tinha uma vida perfeita.

Mas, mesmo assim, aquele desejo não ia embora. O desejo de ter mais. De querer mais. Mesmo não precisando.

E Minato viu em Kakashi a possibilidade de saciar seu desejo. E foi caindo mais e mais na gula.

Ele só não esperava cair tanto. Tanto quanto Kakashi caiu na Inveja.

**Terceiro, a Inveja****.**

A loucura aumentava cada vez mais. Para Kakashi, já não importava mais se eles eram dois homens. O que importava era que Minato estivesse ali. Sempre.

Kakashi tinha um desejo insano de estar sempre perto de Minato. Mas isso era impossível.

Porque _ela _existia.

E daí, veio a Inveja.

Kakashi sabia que a _inveja_ é o desejo por atributos, posses, status e habilidades de outra pessoa. E era isso que ele tinha de Kushina.

Inveja. Uma enorme inveja. Porque ela tinha Minato. Porque ele estava sempre com ela. Porque ela poderia beijar os lábios dele sempre que quisesse.

Porque Kakashi sabia que Minato a amava. E ele nunca teria o seu amor. Nunca.

Somente sua Luxúria.

**Quarto, a Luxúria.**

Tudo estava ocorrendo muito depressa. Minato já não tinha mais controle sobre suas ações. Não tinha mais controle sobre sua própria vida. Nada mais ia como sempre planejara.

Os desejos de Minato, já estavam se tornando insanos. Incontroláveis.

E daí, veio a Luxúria.

Minato sabia que a luxúria é o desejo passional e egoísta por todo o prazer sensual e material. E era isso que ele sentia por Kakashi.

Minato não precisava de luxúria. Ele sempre teve Kushina. Ela sempre esteve com ele!

Mas bastava ver Kakashi que aquele ímpeto o invadia. O ímpeto de tê-lo para si. O ímpeto de tirar-lhe as roupas. O ímpeto de vê-lo gemer de prazer.

E aquilo o tomava completamente.

Assim como a Preguiça tomava Kakashi.

**Quinto, a Preguiça.**

Kakashi havia se acomodado completamente àquilo. Por mais que lhe doesse o fato de não ter Minato sempre consigo, ele havia se acostumado àquela situação.

E já não queria mais nada, a não ser esperar por aqueles momentos com Minato.

E daí, veio a preguiça.

Kakashi sabia que a preguiçaé a aversão ao trabalho; morosidade; negligência; moleza, etc. E era isso que o estava tomando ultimamente.

De repente, Kakashi não queria mais fazer nada. Não tinha mais vontade, como tinha antes, de fazer missões. Só havia preguiça.

A única coisa que o fazia realmente querer levantar da cama era Minato. Ele certamento o acostumara mal.

Talvez por isso, Minato fosse tão assolado pela Soberba.

**Sexto, a Soberba****.**

Minato descobriu que aquela situação o divertia. Ao mesmo tempo em que era perigosa e preocupante, o divertia.

Kakashi fazia tudo por ele, e isso aumentava o seu ego.

E daí, veio a Soberba.

Minato sabia que a soberba é um pecado associado a orgulho excessivo, arrogância e vaidade. E ele sentia que esse era mais um pecado que ele cometia.

Minato não se reconhecia mais. Saber que Kakashi era totalmente seu fazia seu ego inflar. E em várias vezes a arrogância o possuía.

Sentia-se irado a simples menção de que ele não tinha toda a atenção de Kakashi.

Seu orgulho estava sempre falando mais alto. Até o fim.

Ele só não falou mais alto como a Ira de Kakashi falou naquele dia. Isso era impossível.

**Sétimo, a Ira.**

E tudo terminou com a morte. Fria, cruel, apesar de ter sido para o bem de Konoha. Kakashi, por mais que balançasse a cabeça, piscasse os olhos, não conseguia afastar a morte de sua mente.

Algo tão simples. Tão banal. Tão _normal_ como a morte havia tirado Minato dele. Agora ele estava sozinho.

E ele não queria aceitar.

E daí, veio a Ira.

Kakashi sabia que a iraé a cólera, a raiva excessiva. Sabia que era mais um pecado que cometia. E não estava nem aí para isso.

Minato morrera. Morrera.

Morrera sem se despedir. Morrera sem viver tudo o que tinha para viver. Morrera sem dizer uma vez que amava Kakashi.

A ira o apossou. Tudo o que importava para ele já não estava mais vivo. E tudo por uma droga de vila.

A raiva era incontrolável. Não conseguia para de pensar que Minato havia morrido. Morrido sem se despedir. Morrido sem nunca amar Kakashi.

Não escutava os pedidos de calma das pessoas. Não escutava os apelos de ninguém.

Só escutava um grito. O grito de Minato. O grito da morte dele. O grito da sua raiva.

_Não havia mais pecados._

_Não havia mais sorrisos._

_Somente havia lembranças. Que nunca se apagariam da mente de Kakashi._

_Todos os pecados que, sem perceber, eles passaram estavam em sua mente._

_Sua avareza, a gula dele, sua inveja, a luxúria dele, sua preguiça, a soberba dele, sua ira._

_Ele nunca mais cometera nenhum deles. Porque eles eram só de Minato. Porque ele era só de Minato._

_Para sempre._

**-x-**

**N/A: **Hm... Lol? xD. Apesar de estar completamente estranha e lol, eu gostei de escrevê-la -. Essa casal virou mais um xodó meu 8D. Espero que eu consiga alguma colocação com ela o.o'. Se não, foi ótimo escrevê-la.

Pertence à categoria Homo, fanart 09.

Bem, beijos o/.

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
